


some covinsky things

by coveykavinsky



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, a mix of things, basically a lot of different plots, covinsky - Freeform, non Canon, one shots, perhaps even a break up or two, prompt requests, sometimes babies, sometimes marriage, sometimes pregnancy, this will be updated whenever i get a request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveykavinsky/pseuds/coveykavinsky
Summary: this entire thing is basically just a mush of prompts that you guys send me through tumblr! feel free to send a request anytime and I promise to do my very best at painting the picture that's in your head.url; @covey-kavinsky





	1. valentines day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: 26 & 68 & 78
> 
> 26- “Are you jealous”  
> 68- “Is that… lingerie?”  
> 78- “Wow I didn’t think I could fall even more in love with you."

Valentine’s Day is such a commercial holiday and Lara Jean and Peter have the same argument every year about it.

 

_“Lara Jean, all they want is money and you giving into that makes it worse!”_

_“Peter, Sweetie, do you love me?”_

_“You know I do.”_

_“Then get dressed, we’re going out.”_

She gets him every time and he knows it. He’s only mildly annoyed but at the end of the day he comes home with her, which is the best thing Peter could ever ask for. He isn’t big on huge, over the top romantic gestures but for Lara Jean he would quite literally do anything she asked.

 

And once again, he is sat on the sofa waiting for her to come out all dressed up for dinner. He’s wearing a tux because she told him this restaurant was the fanciest they’d probably find in New York. She’d been persistent on not letting him see her until she was completely ready but he was beginning to fidget.

 

He hears her heals before he sees her, but when he does his knees go weak. She has on a very short red dress with a see through cut on the leg that raises dangerously high. The cut at the top of the dress is also risky and he feels his mouth go dry. “Is that… lingerie?”

 

She rolls her eyes at him while still applying layers of lipstick. “No, Silly. This place is fancy so I figured why not, plus it was on sale.”

 

“It better have, there’s barely anything here.” He gestures to the length of the dress, mouth still wide open.

 

“Are you jealous?” Lara Jean cocks her head to the side, amused.

 

“What, no.” he sounds unconvincing, knowing full well any other man at this restaurant would sneak a look.

 

“Hon, come on. It’s one night of the year I ask you to go out to a nice dinner.” She pouts. “I just want to have a good time with my Fiancé on Valentine’s Day.”

 

“I know that but we have a good time every day.” His hands captures hers and suddenly he’s pulling her down to sit next to him. “I know you like to do this stuff and are huge on romance but romance to me is sitting here in our underwear at night watching some 80’s movie while eating our favourite junk food together and laughing. Romance to me is sitting behind you in the bathtub with Frank Ocean playing in the background with wine and bubbles. Romance to me is building a fort made out of pillows and blankets and then falling asleep in it half way through a terrible musical.”

 

They both giggle along to his words and Lara Jean has tears surfacing in her eyes. “Wow I didn’t think I could fall more in love with you.”

 

Peter smiles and leans in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. “I say that every day but then again you prove me wrong every time.”

 

“Can we skip our reservation and do all those things you mentioned?” Lara Jean asks shyly.

 

“You run the bath and I’ll collect every pillow and blanket we’ve got.” Lara Jean grins from ear to ear and jumps up to get to the washroom.

 

They did exactly everything Peter mentioned. First they let the water cool and turned their living room into a fort, moving the couch and getting their mattress from the bed and putting in facing the tv. Next they hoped into the bath, Lara Jeans back to Peters front. Sipping wine and playing with bubbles until the water got cold. They chose to watch Les Misérables and ordered pizza to eat. Eventually they got full and fell asleep with only sheets and each other’s limbs touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but sweet! 
> 
> thank you for reading this first prompt and I hope you'll stick around. some will be longer than other, some more emotional but I hope you enjoy! <3


	2. secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> randompersonmeee said: 1, 74 & 94
> 
> 1- “Tell me the truth or I will walk out that door and I won’t come back.”  
> 74- “Don’t leave me please.”  
> 94- “We’re meant to be together and you’re too scared to admit it.”

The day started off good. Really good. But then all went to shit. Peter doesn’t know exactly when or how, but it did.

 

He picked her up for school like any other day and because it’s the last week of school before Christmas Lara Jean was in real spirits. Happy about everything and excited about everything. Peter asked her over to eat dinner at his place that day and she’d happily agreed but now they’re here and she won’t even look at him.

 

Owen and his mom give each other a knowing look caused by the palpable awkward tension between the couple. Both picking at their food of the plates and not talking. “Help me with the dishes, Owen?” his mom suddenly breaks the quiet.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Owen replies. They hurry up to the kitchen together only grabbing two plates and a cup but Peter knew it was a reason to let them talk.

 

Without a word Peter got up and grabbed Lara Jean’s wrist, dragging her upstairs to his room. “What the hell is going on with you tonight?” he asks, the door now closed and Lara Jean sitting on his bed. He stays standing by the door, pacing and waiting for an answer.

 

“Can you tell me why Gen texted you heart emojis earlier?” she asks in a hushed tone. Peter knew Lara Jean wasn’t the jealous type but when it came to Genevieve, she was a whole different person. He thought it was cute at how jealous she got _only_ about Gen.

 

“No, I can’t tell you.” he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“Are you kidding me right now, Peter?”

 

“How did you even see that?” He wasn’t as mad as he was pretending to be.

 

“After school when you gassed up the car. You left your phone on the dash and I wasn’t snooping but you received a message so I checked who it was and I saw it.” She was on the verge of tears and he could tell. “Now could you _please_ tell me what it was about?” she begs.

 

He thinks for a second before replying, “No.”

 

“Tell me the truth or I will walk out that door and I won’t come back.” She says. He knows it’s a threat but he’s not sure she’d go through with it.

 

Apparently he was wrong because as he stayed silent she got up and headed for the door. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and stopped her movements. “Don’t leave me please.” He sighs, backing them both up to sit on his bed. “Okay, fine. I was texting Gen to ask her if she has any pictures of you from when you were friends as kids.”

 

“Why would you want pictures of me as a kid?”

 

“Because your Christmas gift from me is a scrapbook. I asked your dad and Kitty for some, Chris, Lucas, Gen… Basically everyone you know I just wanted to give you something that would make you smile.” She has a strange look on her face so Peter asks, “What?”

 

“I got you the same thing.” She says.

He smiles big, “We’re meant to be together and you’re too scared to admit it.”

 

“Am not!” she defends.

 

“Okay then say it,” he tickles her side.

 

“You know, I would but it’s just really cheesy.”

 

His eyebrows raise, “Coming from the girl who ditched me to read Romeo and Juliet.” Her response was just a shrug. “Come here.” He tugs Lara Jean into his lap and hides his face in her neck, arm around her waist. “I love you and I’m sorry.” He mumbles.

 

“It’s okay, I love you too.” She kisses his hair and then tangles her fingers in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second day in a row! yay me! im telling you right now you shouldn't get used to it because i rarely have time to write, edit, beta and then publish for two consistent days but here we are.
> 
> ps. im having so much fun writing these you guys are the creative ones for combining these prompts, props to each of you.
> 
> horray!


	3. lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: writing prompt 68
> 
> 68- “Is that… lingerie?”

Lara Jean is a very romantic person. If you know anything about her it’s that she’ll do anything to make Peter Kavinsky smile but it doesn’t take much.

 

Getting engaged was a mess but so beyond perfect.

 

_“Peter, why’d you bring me back here?” They stood in their old high schools field. “Isn’t this trespassing?”_

_“No we’ll be fine.” It’s his birthday and he’d insisting to come here before their dinner reservation._

_They walked hand in hand to the center of the field when suddenly he turned and faced her._

_“Do you know why this place is so special to me?”_

_“Uh, because you played lacrosse here for four years?” she attempted._

_“Try again,” he smirked. “What occurred right here junior year?”_

_She smiled knowingly, “I gave you your love letter.”_

_“That’s right.” Then he kneeled down on one knee and pulled paper out of his pocket. “Now I think it’s my turn to give you yours.”_

_A grin broke over Lara Jeans face. She took the letter in her hand but her grin slowly faded into confusion. “Um, I don’t think this is what you meant to give me.”_

_He snatched the letter from her hand and read it. He must have grabbed his cell phone bill instead of the letter. His palm met his forehead in embarrassment. Lara Jean was quick to cup his face to make him look at her._

_“Romance isn’t your thing but you should carry on.” She pecked his lips and the backed away, letting him try to propose again. “I’ll read the letter at home.”_

_“Okay, um. Lara Jean Song Covey, I know I’m a mess. That much is evident. But I hope you could still love me because you make me feel emotions I didn’t even know existed. Will you make me the giddiest man on the planet and marry me?” he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a velvet coloured box._

_She met him on the ground, kneeling down in front of him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. “I love you and you messiness. Of course I’ll marry you.”_

That day was the best day of her life until her wedding day.

 

_“Do you Peter Kavinsky take Lara Jean Song Covey as your beloved wife?”_

_“I do.”_

_“Do you Lara Jean Song Covey take Peter Kavinsky as your beloved husband?”_

_“I do.”_

_“Then by the power vested in me, you may kiss the bride.”_

_Peter, being the arrogant show off he is, swooped Lara Jean down for everyone to see. She was laughing in the kiss and it’s the happiest she’s ever been._

But now they’re on their honeymoon. They decided on three weeks in Italy and tonight was their first night. They had just taken a bath in the huge tub the honeymoon suite of the hotel offered and now Peter was waiting in the bedroom.

 

It’s not like they haven’t done it. She lost her virginity to him sophomore year of college and they’ve done a lot since then. But one thing Lara Jean has never had the confidence to do is wear any sexy outfit or scandalous for him. Although he’s never asked her to, she wanted to surprise him.

 

The only person she knew who she could honestly talk to about this stuff was Margot. The girls went shopping weeks prior to the wedding and it took a while but Lara Jean finally chose something she felt comfortable wearing.

 

Fast forward five weeks later and she’s in the washroom putting it on with shaking hands. She knows he won’t say anything bad but she’s never done anything like this before.

 

Slowly, Lara Jean steps out and into Peter’s vision. His eyes trace up and down her body a few times while she walks closer. He sits up and on the edge of the bed, not blinking. She settles in between his legs and the first thing he can think of doing id touching her, putting his hands on the silk lace.

 

It was deep red silk that sat on top of her body like it was floating. The straps were only thin strings and it was quite short as well. “Say something.” She whispered.

 

“Is that… lingerie?” he whispered back.

 

She rolled her eyes, “Well it’s not a gown, is it?”

 

“You’re so beautiful.” He breathes, ignoring her comment. There isn’t a trace of humor, only pure lust.

 

Her response is to kiss him, pressing her body firmly against his. Her legs came around his torso as they continued to kiss.

 

The next day, they found a store called Passionate Kisses and bought a few more “gowns” to last them three weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FELLOW HUMANS! (im sorry if you don't consider yourself as a human and I've offended you, that was never my intention) but welcome to my third and last consecutive prompt!
> 
> unfortunately, i'm going camping with some friends this weekend and won't have wifi until sunday so i will not be active on here or tumblr for three whole days...
> 
> but feel free to keep the prompt ideas coming and i'll be back on sunday. xx


	4. party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Anything w protective!peter bc I rlly love stuff from his pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED WTFFFF
> 
> you guyssss i can't apologize enough for not updating in over a week i missed you muffins! how are you? how's your mom, or your dad, brother, sister? YOUR DOG?
> 
> enjoy!

It’s the last party of the summer. The biggest party of the year (in my opinion) and it’s a must go. Everyone shows up to have one last good night before school starts. I go every year and it’s Lara Jeans first year going.

 

I’ve explained to her that’s it’s not just our school but all high schools come and it’s a pretty big deal. A lot of people have a one night stand or even meet someone they like. It’s all anyone talks about all summer and the day has finally arrived.

 

“Dress or jeans and t-shirt?” Lara Jean and I are in her bedroom choosing an outfit for her to wear. In her right hand she has a dark blue dress that I’ve never seen before and in her left she has black jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

 

“Dress. For sure.” I reply. She strips off her shirt while I lay on my back on her bed. “Leave your hair down too.”

 

She’s ready in less than 10 minutes later and we’re ready to go. I’m dressed in a simple black button down shirt and denim jeans. Lara Jeans dress is adorable and pronounces her chest very well. She knows it does too because she smirks up at him.

 

I cough, “Ready to go?”

 

She laughs and hits me in the chest. “You’re such a guy.”

 

We arrive about 20 minutes later, I say hi to the people I already know and we get introduced to some knew students. Lara Jean had found conversation with a sophomore from our rival school so I left to get us a couple drinks.

 

I suddenly see someone I recognize. Raymond Freeman. He moved last year and we haven’t stayed in touch but I decide to go up to him anyways.

 

“Raymond?” I ask.

 

“Peter Kavinsky. My eyes must be tripping.” He came in for the old hand shake that they both seem to still remember. “How’ve you been, man?”

 

“Good, you know, breathing. How bout you, how’s the new place?”

 

“It’s alright, smaller than here so less people. It’s different.” I start pouring my drink while I listen to him go on about his new home. It’s when I grab a second cup that Raymond doesn’t miss. “Still with Gen huh, how is she?”

 

“Actually, I’m not.” I respond. “With Gen, that is. Her name is Lara Jean.”

 

Raymond takes a sip of his drink. “Lara Jean,” he tests. “New girl?”

 

“Nah, known her since I was a kid.” I finish making the drinks but he’s not finished talking.

 

“How is it?” he questions.

 

“How is what?”

 

“Banging someone who’s not Gen.” I take a step back and my grip tightens on both cups.

 

“Pardon?” I hiss through my teeth.

 

“I just mean since Gen is, like, the hottest chick in school and compared to Laura Jean was it? She probably isn’t a ten.” I see red. I can’t even explain it but Raymond’s face suddenly looks like a punching bag and it’s probably a good thing my hands are full.

 

“Her name is Lara Jean. I don’t compare her to Genevieve, as if that’s even your business. And I don’t rate women on how they look.” He must get it when I slowly start backing him into a tree because they playfulness that was in his face a second ago is long gone.

 

“Peter?” a small familiar voice comes from behind me. I relax instantly and I hadn’t realized but the drinks I has holding had spilled over from how tight my fists were. “Everything okay?”

 

She came over to me and touched her cheek to my hand, forcing me to look into her eyes. I take a breath and rest my forehead on hers. “Fine.” I answer, unaware that Raymond is still standing there watching us. “Can we leave?”

 

“Sure.” She whispers. I drop the now empty cups to the floor and take Lara Jeans hand, shooting back a glare at Raymond. Back in the car Lara Jean asks, “What was that about?”

 

“That guy moved away last year. I didn’t know he was sexist.” I really didn’t want to relive it so I decided that’s all I’d tell her until id calmed down.

 

She can tell because her tone doesn’t change. “Peter, there will always be guys like that. Men who think they are higher than women just cause they have a dick and no boobs. And it’s not right but that’s just the world we live in so you can’t go around almost killing every guy who degrades women.”

 

“It wasn’t women, Lara Jean. He was comparing you to Gen and that isn’t okay with me. Whatsoever. I don’t care who it is.” The car was still not moving.

 

“Okay.” And just like that, it’s over. That’s all she has to say for it to be over. No argument, no raised voice. Simply ‘okay’ which eases my mind. What Raymond said wasn’t okay and it never will be but sitting here with the one person I love the most while she strokes my arm makes it better. “So… the diner or your place?”

 

“The diner and then _your_ place.” I say. Her head tilts and her eyebrows frown in the most adorable way.

 

“Why my place? My sisters and dad are there, I thought-“

 

I cut her off. “Your place because I miss Kitty.”

 

She grins from ear to ear and nods, “Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think i'll be able to update on weekdays but my weekends are all for you fools! (yes, i am aware that it's monday but school is off)
> 
> im forever taking prompt suggestions dont be shy!


End file.
